Wanderers
by Zky29
Summary: Una serie de Drabbles inspirados en el universo tragedia en el que viven los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul. Diferentes personajes, diferentes dolores, diferentes historias, un mismo mundo. Humanos y Ghouls. Demonios y Ángeles.
1. Chapter 1

**He caído en el universo de Tokyo Ghoul y debo decir que cada personaje y la historia que se desarrolla en el manga me come e incita a escribir. Por lo general, no hago cosas largas por lo que me decidí a crear este espacio donde iré subiendo pequeños drabbles de varios personajes con sus respectivas historias y escenas. Los temas serán variados. Espero lo disfruten!**

 **Advertencias generales: Spoiller Tokyo Ghoul y Tokyo Ghoul:Re / Lenguaje obsceno / Muerte de personajes**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul son propiedad de Ishida, jamás míos.**

Cuánto sufrió bajo la mesa de tortura, amarrado entre esposas y viviendo entre una visión de blanco y negro que le daba incontables ilusiones donde al final, al final de cada día su propia sangre fluir era el único color que pintaba el suelo. Acompañado de lagrimas y gritos. Gritos que nadie escuchó, o quiso oír.

Y estaba él con un cienpies.

Recorriéndole el caracol y adentrándose cada vez más. Acompañándole cuando había soledad. Y él oía cada paso, cada paso de esas cien milipisadas dentro de sí. Viviendo allí. Dándole consuelo y llevándolo al maldito infierno.

Un cienpies era todo lo que tenía.

Porque había siempre silencio en esa sala que aún recuerda cuando duerme, o al menos lo intenta. Porque en esos parpados que van dejando cada vez más marcadas las ojeras, hay un morado junto al nervioso tic. Hay pesadillas y noches llenas de café. Irónico. Su único soporte humano. Café.

Y el cienpies en su oido, también era café. Porque ya no esta desde hace mucho tiempo, era su ilusión amiga. Que aunque le causo tantos escalofríos y gritos desesperados, el cienpies para él le obligó a mantenerlo despierto, vivo y alerta. Era su compañero como ahora el café en su mesa.

Un pequeño ser que no le temía o lo discriminaba por lo que era.  
Su fiel amigo que ahora le daba fuerza...


	2. Mil menos nueve

— **Mil menos Nueve** —

 _Música recomendada para la lectura:_ watch?v=Pb_Z19gAvcE

A donde quiera que mirará había una flor recordándome con su color, toda la sangre que alguna vez corrió por mi ser. Fuese fuera de mí, entrando en, o cayendo alrededor. El rojo se volvió el único color que veía en un mundo negro y blanco, que cada día se degradaba hasta hoy, llegando a un gris neutro.

Todo comenzó cuando los colores, se fueron filtrando de mis ojos. Mi cerebro decidió decirles que eran una distracción, aquello que iluminaba cuando no había esperanza en la sala de rombos o quizá cuadrados que sobre el suelo se hallaban. Eran de dudosa procedencia, sin embargo, aunque olvide de qué figura las losas eran, nunca se fue de mi cabeza el sonido que traspasaba a las cadenas.

Logré desfasar el sentido de la vista, negándome a creer lo que tenía y, agudicé –aunque tampoco quería– mi oído. Llegando a reconocer incluso a 10 metros las pisadas del verdugo. Eran pesadas y nunca pasaban de largo sobre el pasillo que seguro había allá, tras la puerta alta que me ataba a la condena de los rombos o cuadrados, sentado en una silla con grilletes como esclavo.

Cerraba los parpados cuando mis oídos me presentaban aquellas pisadas cada vez con más precipitaciones y en segundos, el chirrido de la puerta me otorgaba una taquicardia. Basada otra vez en las pisadas que se hacían más cercanas, más sonoras y, aterradoras. Eran pies grandes, de un hombre grande con unas pinzas pequeñas, de fierro oscuro.

No era gracioso pero él se reía, todos los días cuando llegaba y se unía a mi lado. Seguro acababan de contarle algún chiste y, el maldito no se dignó nunca a compartírmelo. Quizá hubiera reído con él. Pero claro, a Jason le gustaba más verme gritar.  
Y lo disfrutaba. No le importaba el ruido de las cadenas, de mis grilletes cuando en vano pataleaba, solo le daba más excitación verme pelear, aunque sabíamos que perdía siempre. Jason amaba abrir sus pinzas cuando se hincaba, luego lo oía salivar, la maldita bestia siempre tenía hambre y mis dedos siempre crecían de nuevo para alimentarlo. No importaba cuántas veces los arrancará, ni si lo hacía fuerte, si los torcía o los aplastaba hasta desprenderlos. El modo era lo de menos, pero siempre había una forma nueva, cada día y junto a ello también mi dolor era variado. Porque ¡joder! Como mierdas dolía que te sacarán un dedo o dos, o todos.

Y yo siempre le pedí, cuando ya no tenía esperanza, le rogué que me matará de una. La forma no importaba, el daño que me daba sí. Prefería morir, morir y ya, estaría sin dolor. Sin embargo, era obvio que esa idea nunca fue la meta del gordo. A él le gustaba despedazarme, cortar cada musculo, cortar hasta el hueso y oírme gritar, verme llorar, saber qué me hacía daño porque aunque ya era costumbre, no lograba acostumbrarme. Él me atacaba también en lo psicológico. Obligándome a contar con una voz desgarrada, con cadenas de fondo musical y su risa complementando la sinfonía.

Mil menos tres. Mil menos dos. Mil, sí. Esas veces fueron las que mis dedos se fueron y volvieron, los veinte, entre tronidos de huesos que no solo carcomían en la mano o el pie, sino que desfilaba el dolor en su sucesor, en mis piernas, en mis brazos. En mí.

Pero, seguí moviéndome.

Porque estaba vivo y el cansancio de rutina me golpeaba, ya no sentía sorpresa cada que esa puerta se abría, pero a diferencia de la sorpresa, el miedo, la irá o la esperanza, el dolor nunca se iba. Como las flores que luego empecé a ver. Seguíamos juntos. Hasta que Jason dijo adiós y su carne quedó en mi paladar. Muerto y sin dulce.

Entre flores rojas, porque el rojo es lo único que puedo ver junto al dolor, que se hizo visible, agudo y palpable. Volviéndome fuerte, convirtiéndome en el ahorcado, el del Mil menos Nueve.y Doce empalado.


End file.
